battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
C-Class Airship
Coastal-Class Airships were a type of dirigible used during World War I to patrol coastlines, protect naval convoys and perform anti-submarine warfare. The French designed by Spaniard was also purchased by Japan and Britain. The British would copy much of the design to create their own C-Class. Armament varied from Lewis Guns for general protection, the Lee-Enfield rifle (for anti-mine operations), to bombs and depth charges for anti-submarine use. Battlefield 1 |type = Airship |crew = • 1 Pilot • 3 Gunners (4 total) |speed = Moderate |man = Low |health = |armor = Light (gunners exposed) |features = |packages = |sensors = |optics = Bomb Sight |upgrades = |avionics = |gunner = |counter = |camo = |dogtag = |weapon1 = Dreadnought Barrage |damage1 = |fire1 = |rof1 = |reload1 = |ammo1 = |rearm1 = |weapon2 = * 76mm Breech Gun * * QF 1 AA |damage2 = |fire2 = |rof2 = |reload2 = |ammo2 = * 10 rounds (Breech Gun) * (20mm Autocannon, QF 1 AA) |rearm2 = }} The C-Class Airship is a vehicle introduced in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/all-you-need-to-know-turning-tides-release The C-Class is a smaller recon blimp which can dive and ascend, at shallow angles; A luxury that the L30 cannot do, whose altitude is controlled automatically. Its flight ceiling is also comfortably high, but can also drop low, with its gondola occasionally disappearing beneath the ocean for short moments. Unlike other aircraft, the vehicle does not take damage from collisions with the scenery, yet enemy infantry can still be harmed by impact against its control surfaces. It features four positions: a pilot, a forward gunner operating a 76mm breech-loading cannon, a rear gunner operating a , and a top gunner operating a QF 1 AA. The airship does not share a spawn with any other class of vehicles, meaning there is always a maximum of one per team. It is also difficult to enter through means other than direct spawning, as its embarkation range is a similar size to other vehicles, meaning pilots have to practically land the airship in order pick up passengers. The airship has also made a return in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse, being present on London Calling: Raiders in the Air Assault gamemode. The airship is a large target, especially against AA guns (on the ground, on destroyers, on the Dreadnought, or even on the enemy airship). Airplanes are also dangerous threats, especially those equipped with rockets (The Fighter's Bomber Killer and the Attack Plane's Airship Buster), which can inflict devastating damage in a short time. When destroyed, the envelope will emit a few small explosions, followed immediately by a bigger explosion that can be heard across the map. The remaining fuselage will then fall to the earth or into the ocean and despawn over a short period of time. The C-Class can make for an excellent bullet sponge due to its endurance, but bringing it to low altitudes risks bringing sniping weapons or anti-vehicle munitions towards the crew or cabin. Its endurance is helped by the unique ability to move while self-repairing, albeit only forward or backwards as turning and altitude control remain restricted. Its sheer size and ability to turn on the spot can in some cases be used offensively, as cunning pilots can physically ram enemy planes or even enemy airships, depending on how much damage it has sustained beforehand. The Raider Package makes a great naval asset for ridding enemy destroyers or torpedo boats, especially when defending the Dreadnought behemoth that spawns on the map. At present, two vehicle packages are available:Battlefield 1: Observer & Raider New C-Class Airship Variants How to Use - YouTube *Observer Airship Package: Provides driver with the Dreadnought Barrage ability, Fragmentation Bombs, and the Spotting Camera. The 76mm gun receives anti-vehicle AP shells. *Raider Airship Package: Provides the driver with the Dreadnought Barrage ability, Demolition Bombs, and Naval Mines. The 76mm gun receives anti-infantry HE shells. Appearances *Heligoland Bight *London Calling: Raiders *Zeebrugge Vehicle Skins Gallery BF1 C-Class Airship Front.png|C-Class Airship from the front BF1 C-Class Airship Back.png|Back BF1 C-Class Airship Left.png|Left side BF1 C-Class Airship Right.png|Right side BF1 C-Class Airship Top.png|Top BF1 C-Class Airship Bottom.png|Bottom BF1 C-Class Airship TP Front.jpg|Third person rear view BF1 C-Class Airship TP Back.jpg|Third person chase view BF1 C-Class Airship FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 C-Class Airship Controls.jpg|Cockpit BF1 C-Class Airship Binos.jpg|Binoculars used to call in the Dreadnought Barrage BF1 C-Class Airship Front Gunner.jpg|First person front gunner view BF1 C-Class Airship Back Gunner.jpg|First person rear gunner view BF1 C-Class Airship Top Gunner.jpg|First person top gunner view BF1 Turning Tides Heligoland.jpg Trivia *Sandbags can be seen hung on the bottom of the gondola. The sandbags are dropped when the airship tries to gain altitude. The sandbags respawn while the airship is not ascending or descending.https://youtu.be/pwI2hLiVy5E?t=2m33s *In Air Assault, the airship does not take damage from bullets. This makes it immune to the machine gunners on top of the Zeppelin. However, bombs dropped by the airship cannot damage the Zeppelin (although naval mines can). *Due to an oversight, naval mines set off in Air Assault create a pillar of water. *The flag of the team that spawned the destroyer will appear on the stern. However, if stolen by the enemy, it is replaced by the —a flag associated with piracy. This also occurs with stolen L-Class Destroyers. *During testing, the embarkation radius of the airship was around 50m, allowing infantry on the ground to enter an airborne airship from some distance. This was changed upon release. References Category:Air Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides